


Visiting, part 3

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Asylum, Childhood Trauma, Eye Trauma, Gardening, Madness, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad theories, Trauma, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: Terra and Braig meet inside the asylum.
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501
Kudos: 2





	Visiting, part 3

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a fourth part, and it will be softer, and even cuter .3

Terra couldn’t believe it, but there he was: the same man he fought with, ten years ago. Braig. The same who helped master Xehanort to possess him for that decade. He didn’t know how to feel. He was angry by one side, but the other felt...pity. 

On a letter sent by Lea a few days later from their visit explained what happened to him. Sadly, he went through the same awful experience, but unlike Terra, he was painfully alone with the evil man that possessed him, being tortured and emotionally drained until becoming crazy. Terra put a hand on his chest, remembering how master Eraqus was with him, helping to fight back Xehanort. 

After lunch, Terra came to the hospital’s gardens. On his way, he met a young girl(as old as Ventus, more or less), who looked at him deeply and said:

-Sapphire eyes...Why are you here? You don’t look crazy! Not like me, the Royal Pirate or Radiant Garden’s Queen!!!

Terra, surprised, asked:

-E...Excuse me?

The young girl put a crazy smile on her face and then, said a really disturbing thing:

-You’re not crazy! And your eyes shine so much! It would be easy for me to take them!

Terra was scared, when another girly voice stopped her:

-Digger! Don’t scare him! That’s unpo-po-polite!

The eye-obsessed girl, Digger, hissed and ran away. Terra sighed, relieved, and came to say thanks to the other girl:

-Thanks for helping me-then, he realized something on the other girl. She was blind and had only one arm. She smiled and said:

-You’re welcome, newco-co-mer. Because you’re the newco-co-mer, aren’t you?

-Yes. I’m Terra.

The blind girl laughed softly:

-Terra! It’s a nice nickname! O-Or it’s your real name?

-It’s my real name-he answered-Why I should have a nickname?

The girl scratched her face:

-Everyo-one has a nickname. Mine is Eyeless Wielder-and after that, she summoned a keyblade, but it was rusty, old, and completely toothless. Nervously, she started to bite the handle when Digger called her. She stopped and looked at Terra before saying goodbye-Hear you soon, newco-co-mer!

And then, she went away. Terra was surprised. He knew where he was coming, but now that he’s meeting new people inside there, he wasn’t completely sure at all. Suddenly, a little girl appeared. Compared to the other two, she was relatively normal. With quiet voice, she said:

-Hello...Are you my brother?

Terra blushed:

-N...No. But if you need something, I’m here to help you, little one-and smiled.

-Thanks, but my dad already helps me. 

Terra was curious:

-Your dad? Does he visit you often?

The little girl bowed her head:

-My real dad was a monster...but the dad I have here takes care of me, and maybe he takes me out of this place when he’s recovered. You want to know him?

-I’d like to. What’s his name? Or...nickname?

-The other patients call him the Royal Pirate, but his name is Braig.

Terra’s heart flinched for a moment. Him...precissely him...Well, that gave him a excuse to have some words with him. So, he asked the little girl where he was, and she guided him to the greenhouse. Braig was right there, planting some flowers when the little girl said hi to him. However, when he turned around and saw Terra with her, he emited a scream a crawled backwards until his back touched the glass of the walls. Covering his face with his arms, he screamed and begged:

-Please, don’t h-hurt me! P...Please, don’t! Just...ta...king orders! Xe...Xehanort! Lu...Lu...Luxu!

Terra sighed. He couldn’t blame him for being not only traumatized because of the possession from that guy called Luxu; after all, he was the one who left him scarred and with an eye less. So, taking deep breath, he started to come closer to Braig, bit by bit, until he was in front of him. Braig trembled and cried, but Terra, kneeling and pressing Braig’s knee softly, said:

-Don’t worry. I’m not here to hurt you, Braig. Not like that-and looked at his eyepatch-I’m here to deal with my traumas, just like you, I swear.

Braig separated his arms from his face slowly, letting Terra to see his brown eye, that was almost opaque, filled with tears. He remembered how he was when they first met. Confident, cocky and sassy (and a worthy opponent too). Now, he looked like a scared child...a scared child whose gaze let him see he didn't want to be possessed again or lose more parts of himself. Calming himself just a little bit, Braig asked:

-I...It’s...that true? O...Or are...you here...to...k...kill me?

Terra smiled:

-It’s true. And I would never kill you, I’m not like...Xehanort-and the pression on Braig’s knee tightened for a second-I’m here because I want to be myself completely again. And you?

Braig wiped away his tears:

-M...Me too...

Terra standed up and offered his hand to Braig, who, trembling and still a bit scared, took it and let himself to be lifted from the ground. He didn’t realize that, with the drag, he was filled with dirt from the crop. They talked with one of the watchmen that was near and heard Braig cries, and guided him to the showers. But before going, Terra asked:

-We can meet at night for dinner time and talk with tranquility. What do you think?

Braig looked at him, a bit restrained, and said:

-O...Ok...

The little girl held Terra’s hand while she looked at Braig walking away, and Terra smiled at her:

-Of course, you’ll be able to be with us, little one. By the way, what’s your name?

The little girl smiled at him and answered:

-Sora. The others know me as Deflowered, but my dad calls me Sunshine.

Terra’s eyes widened in surprise because of the name, and then turned into sadness. He inmediately understood what her first nickname referred about and hugged her, saying thanks silently to Braig, for giving her a more beautiful one.


End file.
